2006
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2006'. Television Series premieres * March 3 - Wonder Pets * April 4 - Search for the Funniest Mom in America ''(the pre-series special aired on May 3, 2005) * April 9 - ''Just for Kicks * April 10 ** Pinky Dinky Doo ** Mad About You * April 30 - Let's Just Play: Go Healthy Challenge * July 17 - NewsRadio * July 19 - A Different World * August 20 ** Kappa Mikey ** Shuriken School * August 28 - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * September 22 - Mr. Meaty * October 2 - Designing Women * October 16 - The Upside Down Show premiered on Nick Jr. * December 22 - Toot and Puddle Series finales * August 6 - Blue's Clues, six seasons * August 13 - ''Just for Kicks'', one season * August 19 - Invader Zim, two seasons (cancelled on January 17, 2002, although the final unaired episode aired on Nicktoons Network on this date) * November 14 - As Told By Ginger, three seasons * November 25 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, three seasons * December 13 - The X's, one season Season premieres * March 3, 2006 - Avatar: The Last Airbender season two * September 24, 2006 ** Drake & Josh season four ** Zoey 101 season three ** ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' season three * October 9, 2006 - Danny Phantom season three Specials * January 16 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! * March 7 - Go, Diego, Go!: "Diego's Great Dinosaur Rescue" * May 19 - Fairy Idol * July 21 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! International series * July - Hi-5: Series 7 premiered on Nick Jr. in Australia. * October 16 - The Upside Down Show premiered on Nick Jr. in October 16, 2006 in Australia. Movies Theatrical * June 16 - Nacho Libre * August 4 - Barnyard * December 15 - Charlotte's Web Made-for-TV * January 6 - Drake & Josh Go Hollywood Video games * January 10 - Nicktoons Unite! (Nintendo DS) * October 18 - The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World * October 24 - Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * November 13 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab Albums * August 8 - Blue's Clues: Blue's Biggest Hits * September 12 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Best Day Ever Home video releases * January 31 - Drake & Josh Go Hollywood * February 7 - Nick Picks: Volume 3 * February 21 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost in Time * March 14 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 * April 18 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 1 & '' TEENick Picks Volume 1 '' * May 23 - The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol * June 6 - Nick Picks: Volume 4 * July 18 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Karate Island * July 25 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 * September 5 - Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks & The Beanstalk * September 12 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 4, Volume 1 * September 26 ** Nick Jr. Favorites: Holiday ** Nick Picks: Holiday * October 3 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Freaky Favorites * October 10 **''Dora The Explorer: World Adventure'' **''The Backyardigans: Mission To Mars'' * October 17 - Nick Picks: Volumes 1-3 (box set) * October 18 - Nick Jr. Favorites: Volume 2 * October 31 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Whale of a Birthday * November 28 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 2 * December 12 - Barnyard iTunes releases * January 25 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season One * February 28 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Two * May 29 - The Fairly OddParents: Seasons One and Two * June 12 - Danny Phantom: Season One * October 16 - The Fairly OddParents: Season Three * November 5 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Three * November 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Four Albums *March 7 - Zoey 101: Music Mix *April 11 - Diego, Dora, and Friends Animal Jamboree Business * January 3 - A new Viacom begins operations, after being spun off from CBS Corporation, formerly known as Viacom. This new Viacom retains control over Nickelodeon and its sister networks. People * January 6 - Lou Rawls (voice actor on Hey Arnold!) dies * June 4 - Antonio Raul Corbo is born * July 21 - Mako Iwamatsu (voice actor on ) dies 2006